I Promise
by Unholy Prophet 666
Summary: Alois challenges Ciel to a duel after feeling inferior to Ciel in every way. Ciel wins and and Alois begs for death, to be released from a life he has nothing. Instead of granting this wish, Ciel offers friendship to Alois, and promises that if he fails in making Alois happy, he'll grant Alois' wish.
1. Chapter 1

Alois' POV

The morning light streams through the curtains to my bedroom and into my eyes, waking me from a peaceful sleep.

"Uh, Claude!" I yell annoyedly and my butler comes in.

"What is it, your Highness?" Claude says as he walks in.

"I'm hungry," I tell him, "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Not quite, but it should be shortly," he explains, "Why don't you get dressed and we'll head down to the dining room."

"How about, you, dress me?" I tell Claude. Yeah, I'm aware it's a little weird, but if I'm not being cruel, obnoxious or acting like a flirtatious whore, I get no attention from Claude.

"If, that's what your Highness wishes," Claude says as he approaches and kneels before me. He pulls my nightshirt over my head and I feel his fingers run lightly down my skin.

"You have such beautiful skin," he purrs leaning closer to me. I jump away from him in shock.

"Claude! What on Earth are you doing?!" I demand. Claude sighs and pulls away from me.

"You shouldn't tease like that," he tells me, adjusting his glasses, "Someday someone will come along and won't stop because you were just playing around."

Claude removes my pajama pants and walks to the wardrobe. He pulls out some clothes and returns to me. He starts to dress me, and soon finishes.

"Breakfast should be ready now," Claude tells me as he stands up, "Shall we go to the dining room?"

"Damn right!" I say overenthusiastically and start to run to my bedroom door. Claude places a hand on my shoulder and stops me.

"I wouldn't suggest running in those boots, Highness," Claude advises, "You might hurt yourself."

"You know, you're right," I say smugly. I turn to face Claude, "Carry me."

"What?" he says in shock.

"I said carry me. Come now Claude, I'm hungry."

"As you wish, your Highness."

Claude picks me up and carries me through the halls and down to the dining room, where we are greeted by the triplets and Hannah. Ugh, Hannah. I have nothing against her, per say but she is a woman. Yeah, I loathe women, cannot stand being around them.

"Claude, set me down," I demand. Claude puts me down and I walk past the triplets, who bow as I pass. I sit at the table at Hannah brings me breakfast. Bacon and eggs, my favorite. She picks up a bottle of wine and fills my glass halfway. Then, she steps away to allow me to eat my breakfast in peace.

"Your Highness," Claude begins as he approaches me, "We received word that the Lord Phantomhive has returned from his leave of absence."

"You're telling me that after more than a year of being gone, he just came back as if he never left?" I demand.

"It appears so, Highness."

Ciel Phantomhive. That's a name I haven't heard in awhile. I never actually met the guy, but I've heard nothing but good things about him. How everyone loved and respected him. The very thought of reliving what people would say about him makes me feel ill.

"It's time I met him," I say, "Claude. Arrange for Lord Phantomhive to come here. We will throw a party in honor of his return."

"I will make the arrangements." Claude says.

"Good, have everything set for next Friday."

"As you wish, your Highness."

Yes, next Friday. I cannot wait to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel's POV

I sit at my desk and sigh. There's books and papers everywhere, and this case has thoroughly exhausted me. The Queen has asked me to find a serial murderer that cuts off the left hand of the victim before killing them. The hands haven't been found, and I've exhausted all my leads. God, I have to be missing something! A knock on the door pulls me out of my thoughts and I hear the door creak open.

"Pardon my intrusion young Master," a tall man with raven hair says to me, "But I brought you some tea."

"Thank you Sebastian," I say to my butler and he smiles.

"Of course sir," he tells me, "And you received a peculiar letter in the mail this morning."

Sebastian places a gold envelope on my desk with my tea. I pick it up and look at the address;

_The Trancy Estate, _that doesn't sound familiar. I open it up and read;

_You are invited to be the guest of honor at a party this Friday night, hosted by Alois Trancy, the head of the Trancy Estate. Lord Trancy is very eager to meet you and has requested that you arrive a day early so he can get to know you a bit. We are looking forward to meeting you._

_-Claude Faustus, Butler to the Trancy Household_

"It's an invitation," I tell Sebastian, "To a party."

"Oh?" Sebastian says, "Who would our host be?"

"An Alois Trancy, I can't say I'm familiar with that name."

"Nor am I, I'm afraid. Are we going?"

I take a look at the work scattered on my desk. I should probably finish this, but since I have no leads and might go insane if I don't take a break, I figure what the hell.

"We are," I tell Sebastian, "The party's Friday but we've been requested to arrive a day early, so we should leave early Thursday morning. We should arrive around lunch time."

"Of course, sir," Sebastian says with a smile, "I'll make arrangements for Finny, Bard and Mei-Rin to keep the manor in one piece while we're gone."

"See to it," I order. Sebastian gives a slight bow before leaving the room. I look back to the invitation and take a sip of tea. Alois Trancy seems like an interesting person, I am looking forward to meeting him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel's POV

The beginning of the week flies by, and Thursday morning rolls around. I walk out the front door of the manor to where the carriage is waiting. Sebastian is standing nearby, giving orders to the rest of my staff. I approach them and Sebastian turns to smile at me.

"Are you ready to depart sir?" he asks.

"Yes," I tell him, "We should get going."

"Indeed, we have a long trip ahead of us."

With final goodbyes and instructions to the others, we climb into the carriage and depart. As the carriage moves I can't help but think about this invitation. Isn't it a bit unusual to have someone you've never met be a guest of honor at your party? Something's off about this whole thing, I can feel it.

"Is something bothering you my lord?" Sebastian asks me and I dismiss the thoughts with a wave of my hand.

"It's nothing important," I tell him, "Don't worry about it."

"If you say so sir."

I look out the window and watch the scenery fly by us. What do you have in store for me, Alois Trancy?

Alois' POV

I run around the manor, excitement emanating from my body. Today's the day I finally meet the famed Ciel Phantomhive. The manor's alive with energy, Claude has Hannah and the Triplets cleaning the place while he works on lunch for everyone. I find myself in the main hallway, Hannah is nearby putting fresh flowers in the nearby vases. God I hate that woman.

"Hannah!" I yell, "Has the garden been tended to?"

"N-no, your highness," Hannah replies weakly, "I-its supposed to rain, so I assumed-"

"You assumed?!" I shout, "What? That the garden wouldn't be included in the tour of the manor!? God you're so dense!"

I approach her and slap her in the face, she falls to her knees.

"I'm sorry to have upset you," she says softly, "I'll get right on that."

"See to it that you do," I order, "And never assume anything again. That's just like a woman to assume things. If you ask me, the world would be better off without them."

Hannah gets up and walks away, probably headed to the garden like I told her.

"Your highness, I understand you're looking forward to meeting Lord Phantomhive, but things would go a lot faster if you found a better way to occupy your time than harassing the staff."

I turn to find Claude standing in the doorway, watching me.

"Are you giving me an order, Claude?" I accuse him. Claude smiles and approaches me slowly.

"Of course not," he assures me, "I'm just stating a point."

"Well, what do you suggest I do instead?"

Claude places a hand under my chin and tilts my head up. HIs emerald gaze locks with mine and I see a flicker of emotion in his eyes. Is that lust?

"I have a few ideas in mind," he says softly. I feel his lips press against mine and shock seizes my body. What the fuck?! I push Claude away from me and jump back a few steps.

"Claude?! What the hell was that?!" I demand.

"Absolutely nothing Highness," he says with a coy smile, "Please excuse me, I must go check on lunch."

Claude leaves the room, and I just stand there with my head reeling, unsure of what just happened. God, Claude is creepy, and to be honest he terrifies me. I shake the thoughts away and resume my rampage through the manor. It's gonna take a lot more than a sketchy butler making a move to ruin my mood.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel's POV

Our carriage pulls into the entrance gate of the Trancy Estate. It was a long trip, but we finally made it. The carriage is stopped in front of the large mahogany door and a man that looks remarkably like Sebastian approaches. He swings the door of the carriage open and I step out.

"Lord Phantomhive," the man muses, "It's an honor to meet you."

"To whom am I speaking?" I ask and the man bows slightly.

"Claude Faustus. Butler to the Trancy household."

"Very nice to meet you." As I finish speaking, Sebastian comes up behind me and catches my attention.

"My lord," he begins, "It appears that rain is headed our way. We should get the carriage unloaded before then."

"Of course, Sebastian," I respond.

"Say no more," Claude cuts in, "I'll have Hannah and the triplets see to it. Lord Phantomhive, if you may follow me Lord Trancy is waiting to greet you."

"Very well," I say, turning to face Sebastian, "You stay here and help the other servants unload the carriage."

"As you wish sir," Sebastian says. I follow Claude through the giant mahogany door and into the manor. He leads me up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. We stop at a door and Claude opens it.

"Your Highness," Claude says, "Lord Phantomhive is here."

Instead of a response, I see a blonde kid in a dark purple jacket and shorts push Claude out of the way and stand in front of me.

"So you're Ciel Phantomhive," he chimes in a sing-songy voice, "It's so nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you."

"Uh," I begin, unsure of how to respond to the blonde's forwardness, "The pleasure's all mine. It's good to meet you Lord Trancy."

"Please call me Alois," he says warmly, "Formalities always irritate me. You know, you're kinda cute."

"What?" I say, my face flushing red. No one's ever been that blunt with me before.

"Your Highness, it may do good to watch what you're saying," Claude puts in annoyedly, "It seems your comment has made Lord Phantomhive uncomfortable."

"Oh?" Alois responds covering his mouth with his hand, "Terribly sorry, Ciel. I tend to always speak without thinking."

I see Alois shoot a look at Claude, was that annoyance in his gaze?

"Its fine," I assure Alois, "I just wasn't expecting such a blunt remark."

"That's good then," Alois says, relieved he hasn't offended me. In all fairness Alois isn't bad looking himself. Alois turns to face Claude.

"Claude! Leave us!" he demands and Claude looks uncertain.

"Are you certain, Highness?" he asks Alois.

"Would I have said it if I wasn't?" he remarks. Damn, this kid has an attitude. Claude takes his leave, which means now I'm alone. With Alois Trancy. Maybe I should've had Sebastian come with me. This seems like it could end in disaster.

Alois' POV

God damn it, what is Claude's problem today?! I'm still a little weirded out by the fact he kissed me, but why is he getting so controlling? Is it because I'm so interested in learning more about Ciel? He seemed pretty annoyed that I told Ciel he was cute. No matter, I'll deal with Claude later. I turn to face Ciel.

"Pay no mind to Claude, he's a little, off," I tell Ciel.

"It's no problem," he assures me, "My butler Sebastian is a little eccentric as well."

"Oh? Is he here? I would very much like to meet him," I say playfully.

"He's helping your staff unload the carriage, you'll get to meet him soon enough," he tells me.

"How about we continue this conversation in the garden? I would love for you to see it before the rain comes."

"Very well, lead the way."

I lead Ciel through the house and to the back door that leads to the garden. My garden isn't that decorated, just a fountain a bench and dozens of rose bushes. How I love roses, they are so beautiful.

"You have a beautiful garden," Ciel tells me and I smile.

"Thank you," I respond, "That means a lot. I had this garden built in memory of my brother.

"Oh? What happened?" Ciel asks.

"There was a fire," I say, "I don't like to talk about it."

"I understand, I lost my parents in a fire."

That catches my attention, but I don't say anything. I don't talk about my past with anyone, it's too full of painful memories.

"What about your parents," Ciel asks me.

"I never knew them," I say, "The former Trancy head adopted me."

It wasn't entirely a lie, but I wasn't about to tell Ciel I was one of his many sex-slaves. Annoyed with Ciel, I change the subject.

"Anyone special in your life?" I ask him coyly. That oughta shut him up.

"Actually, my parents arranged me to marry Elizabeth Midford when we come of age," Ciel answers. But is that a hint of annoyance in his voice?

"How do you feel about an arranged marriage?" I ask, pressing for information.

"I'm unsure," he responds, "Elizabeth is nice enough, I just wish she didn't turn my manor pink whenever she came over. I wish I had been left to my own devices for finding a suitable bride. I'm not even sure I want a woman."

"You're gay?"

"I'm not sure, lately it's been bothering me."

I like where this is going. I move closer the Ciel and lean in close.

"I'm sure you'll figure things out," I say playfully.

"I just don't want to hurt Elizabeth, she's too sweet for anyone to hurt."

"Oh." I say in annoyance. This kid really is loved by everyone. His parents loved him to death, and after their deaths even had a fiance for him. And that woman he's engaged too seems to be completely enamoured by him. It's no wonder as to why, but rage still burns in me. I'm already aware of the success of Funtom Company, his business that makes many things but is most well known for toys. Everyone loves him, but what about that butler of his.

"Does Sebastian ever step out of line with you?" I ask, hoping that his butler's as creepy and insufferable as Claude.

"Never," Ciel says to my surprise, "He's questioned my motives before but he still followed the order. He's faithful through and through, even says he'd die in my place."

Even his butler loves him, this kid has everything! Money, friends, faithful servants, love. Love, that's the one that he has that hurts me the most. I have money, and my servants are faithful for the most part, but I think that's because they fear me. Loneliness cuts through me every day and night, while Ciel knows nothing of pain and loneliness. He needs to be taught a lesson.

"I challenge you to a duel!" I yell at Ciel and he looks at me in shock.

"What?"


	5. Chapter 5

Alois' POV

"I challenge you to a duel!" I yell at Ciel.

"What?!" Ciel says in shock, "Why?!"

"Never mind why, what's your answer?"

"I accept your challenge, Alois."

I smile and lead Ciel to the study. Out of a nearby cabinet, I pull two swords out and throw one to Ciel. He catches it and looks to me.

"What're the rules, Alois?" he asks me.

"Anything goes," I tell him. With a swing of the sword in my hand I bring an attack down on Ciel. He immediately deflects my blow and sends a counter attack my way. Unable to parry in time, I dodge but feel the blade of Ciel's score across my arm. God damn it, he's good at this too! Is there anything Ciel can't handle?! A sharp pain pierces my stomach and I realize Ciel's sword protruding from my stomach. I feel Ciel pull the sword from me and my legs give out from under me. Ciel puts the sword's edge against my neck and looks down at me.

"You lose," he says and tears start to well up in my eyes.

"What're you waiting for?" I ask him, "Deal the final blow."

"I won't," he tells me, "Because you have given me no reason to."

"Please Ciel," I beg, "I want this. Just do it."

"Why do you want to die? You seemed so happy earlier."

"You think I'm happy?! I have nothing! I never knew my parents, my brother, who was my only family is dead. Claude is freaking creeping me out, my staff is terrified of me and worst of all is this crushing loneliness I live with. No one cares about what happens to me. If I died, no one would cry for me. You have everything, a loving fiance, friends who care for you, a butler that you don't have to beg for attention from. Everyone adores you. Please, just end my suffering."

Ciel's POV

I look down at the blonde that is on his knees crying before me. He isn't really that vibrant, energetic boy that greeted me earlier. Alois is in pain every day, suffering from wounds no one around him can see. Everything he does is a cry for attention, a cry for someone to care. I cast the sword I'm holding aside, I have no intention of ending Alois' life.

"Alois," I say and he looks up at me, tears staining his blue eyes.

"What is it, Ciel?" he asks me defeatedly.

"I am not gonna kill you. But I think it's a travesty that your pain has gone unnoticed for so long. That is why, I want you to confide in me. Tell me anything and everything that is bugging and hurting you, so you never have to suffer in silence again."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because for a reason I can't seem to figure out, I care about you. And I don't want to see you hurting anymore," I reach my hand out to Alois, "Will you let me be your friend?"

Alois looks uncertain for a minute, but he takes my hand and I help him up.

"I guess," he says weakly and I smile.

"There we go."

Alois tries to take a step forward and almost falls. This isn't good, he's losing blood fast. I help him sit down and pull his plum jacket and shirt open. Blood pours steadily out of the wound, staining his ivory skin red. This is really bad, I can't let him die here.

"Sebastian!" I yell, "Sebastian, get in here!"

Sebastian comes running through the door a few minutes later, Claude close behind.

"What is it, sir?" he asks.

"Lord Trancy," Claude shouts and runs to me and Alois, "What happened?!"

"It's...not..Ciel's fault," Alois manages chokes out, "We were...sparring and a misstep...happened. It..was an...accident."

Just as he finishes speaking, his azure eyes close and he goes limp. Claude picks him up and carries him out of the room. Sebastian casts a wary glance at Claude, then walks over to me.

"Are you alright, my lord?" he asks me and I nod.

"I'm fine," I assure Sebastian, "I just hope Alois is ok."

"I'm sure he will be, he may have lost alot of blood but his spirit won't give out so easy. I'm amazed he could still talk after losing so much blood."

He's wrong, Alois has no will left to live anymore. I just hope I can make him realize he can trust me.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel's POV

After Claude left with Alois, Sebastian led me to my room. He thought it'd be best to get away from the excitement, but I can hardly settle down from it. I'm worried about Alois, I hope that Claude was able to save him, but every time I ask Sebastian for news, he says he's heard nothing of Alois' condition. Time has passed quickly, the sun is setting and as more time passes my unease grows stronger.

"Young master, would you like anything?" I hear Sebastian ask me.

"Have you any news of Alois' condition?" I ask, hoping Claude's told him something.

"Nothing, I'm afraid," he says.

"Then come find me when you hear something!" I yell at him.

"You seem really bothered by this, it's so unlike you."

"I don't care! He has to be ok, he just has to be!"

"I understand you're worried but I urge you to calm down. You might make yourself ill."

I glare at Sebastian but say nothing. He has a point, and I won't be able to be there for Alois if I get sick.

"Fine," I tell Sebastian, trying my hardest to stay calm, "Make me some tea. And inform me the minute you have word of Alois' condition."

"Of course, sir," Sebastian says before backing out of the room. I look out the window at the setting sun. The clouds are stained a dark red, almost a blood color which makes my unease stronger. But there's nothing I can do but wait for someone to tell me if he's ok.

Alois' POV

I open my eyes slowly and pain seizes my body. Ugh, what the fuck happened? Then I remember, the duel. Ciel's sword running through me. My plead for death. Ciel offering friendship. Ciel. Why would he bother? I learned a long time ago that all I was to know was pain, but he refused to believe that and said he wants to be friends. Ugh, this is all so confusing! I need to talk to Ciel.

"Your Highness, thank heavens you've awakened. I thought you had died."

I look to my door and see Claude standing there, relief crossing his eyes.

"Yeah," I say, unsure of how to react, "Where's Ciel?"

"He's in his room. I refused to allow him to see you in your weakened state. Just in case he decided to strike the final blow."

"He wouldn't do that!" I yelled, jolting up. Pain seizes my body and I lean forward. Claude runs over and supports me.

"Don't move too much yet, Highness. The wound is still fresh and it might bleed again."

Clutching my stomach just above the wound, I push Claude away.

"I told you already that this injury was an accident! A simple misstep! I will not have you blaming Ciel for this!"

"Your highness, I beg you, please calm down!"

The pain becomes too much and I sit back. My back hits the headboard of my bed and I relax a little.

"I want to see Ciel," I tell Claude.

"But sir, you're in no condition for company," Claude says.

"I don't care," I tell him through gritted teeth, rage at his insolence building up inside me, "I want to talk to him. Go get him, Claude. Now."

He looks at me with uncertainty, "As you wish."

Claude leaves the room and I glance out the window. The sun is setting, I've been out for a while, but everything Ciel said earlier, did he mean any of that? Or was he just trying to fill me with false hope? Either way, I have some questions for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel's POV

The door to my room opens and Sebastian walks in behind me.

"Good news, young master," he begins, "Lord Trancy has awakened."

"Does that mean I can go see him now?" I ask, hopeful the answer is yes.

"I'll have a word with his butler and see if he is fit for company."

As Sebastian turns to leave, a quiet knock on the door catches our attention. Sebastian opens the door to find Claude standing there.

"Pardon the intrusion," Claude begins, "But Lord Trancy wishes to see you, Lord Phantomhive."

"Of course," I say, eager to see Alois, "Please, lead me to him."

Claude gives a slight bow, acknowledging my request and leads me out of the room. We head down the hall and stop in front of a dark wooden door.

"I implore not to do anything to excite or anger Lord Trancy," Claude advises me, "The wound is still fresh and it may open again if he isn't careful."

"I'll keep that in mind," I assure Claude. He looks at me coldly, then opens the door.

"Alois, I brought Lord Phantomhive for you," Claude says as we enter.

Alois' POV

Claude enters the room first, Ciel follows him close behind. Ciel seems tired, as if he was worried about me. I banish the thought immediately, no one worries about me, let alone someone of Ciel's statute.

"Thank you Claude," I tell my butler, "Now leave us."

"But, Highness-" he begins.

"No buts," I say, cutting him off, "Everything is under control."

Claude sends a gaze of rage Ciel's way, but follows my order and leaves the room. Seriously, what has gotten into him!? He's been acting strange anyways, but he seems to have gotten worse since Ciel arrived. I will have to have a word with him later.

"How are you feeling?" Ciel asks me.

"Well, I've been better, this thing hurts like a bitch," I say motioning to the bandaging on my lower stomach.

"Are you really, ok? Something seems to be bothering you."

"I'm fine, just confused about, things."

"What kind of things?" Ciel asks as he sits on the edge of my bed.

"Just," I begin, "Things."

"Is it about what I said to you during our duel? Because I meant it, I do want to be there for you."

I tense up, he's smarter than he looks, "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why would someone like you care about someone like me? I'm a terrible person. My life has been nothing but pain for as long as I can remember."

"Surely it hasn't been that bad."

"No? I was abandoned, the only family I had was my younger brother Luka. The townspeople hated us with a passion and got pleasure out of watching us suffer. Then the fire happened, everyone in town died, I found Luka dead just outside of town. Every night, I remember the way he looked, his lifeless, empty eyes staring up at me. Shortly after the fire, some slave traders picked me up and sold me to the former Trancy head as one of his sex toys. He would use me, he would hurt me and I could do nothing about it. I begged the servants to help me, but they all said the same thing. 'It'll be ok, you'll get used to it' but I never did. Claude saved me, even helped me inherit the Trancy estate but he doesn't care about me at all. Hannah and the triplets abhor me, but they try to hide it because it's their job to serve me. No one cares for me, and the only person who ever did died a long time ago."

I'm crying now, but I don't care anymore. Ciel knows my past now, he'll push me away like everyone else has. After all, I'm destined to be alone.

Ciel's POV

I look at the crying blonde before me and feel a pang of pity. Alois has been through so much, and every time he reached out to someone, the turned him away. No one should have to live in the shadows like that their whole life. I reach out and pull Alois into me. He tenses up a little at first, but relaxes and cries into my chest. I feel his tears soak through my coat to dampen my shirt, I have never known someone who has suffered so much. I lightly pull Alois away from me and look into his azure, blue eyes.

"Alois," I tell him, "Now that I know more about you, I want to be your friend more then anything. It's an injustice that you've had to suffer in silence for so long. Confide in me, if someone hurts you, let me know and I'll make sure they never hurt you again. You won't have to suffer alone ever again. I will always be there for you."

"You really mean that?" Alois asks me softly.

"If I ever do anything to hurt or betray you, I will end my life by my own hand. This is my promise to you, so that you'll never be alone again."

"Thank you, Ciel," Alois tells me, tears welling up in his eyes, "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

Alois lays his head on my shoulder and cries again, but this time in happiness and I hold him in a light hug as he cries, and I won't leave until he's done.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel's POV

After about an hour, Alois finished crying and has fallen asleep. I look down at his sleeping form, he's so cute when he's out cold. A blonde lock of hair falls in his face and I reach down to push it out of the way. He looks so innocent right now, no. He is innocent, he hasn't hurt anyone his whole life, and everyone has done nothing but hurt him. Alois never did anything to deserve this, life just dealt him a cruel hand.

"Your Highness, you've been quiet for a while is everything ok?" I hear Claude ask. I see him standing in the doorway, how long has he been there?

"He fell asleep a little while ago," I tell him, "But I didn't feel right leaving him."

"Well, I'll take over from here," Claude tells me coldly, "Go get some sleep."

I look at Claude warily, if I didn't know better, I'd think he was giving me an order. But I dismiss the thought immediately. Alois doesn't have the patience to put up with a controlling butler.

"Very well then," I say to Claude, "Good night."

"Good night Lord Phantomhive," he says half heartedly and I leave Alois' bedroom. As I walk down the hall, Sebastian approaches me.

"How did everything go young master," he asks me.

"Fine," I tell him, Sebastian doesn't need to know the details, "However I have an order for you."

"What is it, sir?"

"Unless I say otherwise, if Alois asks for me, I don't care about the reason or what I'm doing, you let me know immediately."

"Of course, sir. But may I implore why?"

"It's isn't anything you need to be concerned about."

"As you wish, however it is unusual for you to keep things from me. I wonder why that is."

"Sebastian," I say annoyed, what's he getting at?

"My apologies, sir."

"Anyways, I'm tired."

"I'll bring you to your room."

Sebastian leads the way, and I follow. It's been a long day, but I have a feeling tomorrow is gonna be just as trying.

Alois' POV

My eyes open slightly and I look around my room.

"Ciel?" I ask, looking for the blue haired boy.

"I asked him to leave, I didn't like the idea of him around you while you slept."

I see Claude standing not far from my bed, where the moon shines light on the wall.

"Claude," I say, "He wouldn't hurt me."

"Well, he did stab you, oh wait. That was an accident."

"What's your problem? You've been acting out wherever Ciel is involved and I don't like it."

"It isn't your choice, Claude."

"You seem so interested in Lord Phantomhive, and he seems rather taken by you too. That worries me, it makes Lord Phantomhive a potential threat to me."

"What are you getting at?"

Claude kneels on the bed in front of me and pins me against the wall. His hand holds my wrists against the wall. Claude presses his lips against mine, and I try to pull away from him. His hold on my wrists painfully tightens and he runs his other hand lightly over my chest.

"Always remember, you are mine," he whispers in my ear, "And I won't allow anyone else to take you from me."

I feel his grip on me loosen and I wank my wrists down and move away from him. The skin around my wrists is red, they're probably gonna be bruised now.

"C-Claude," I stammer, but I don't know how to react to his actions. What is his problem?! "I-I'm tired. Leave me so I can sleep."

I expect him to protest, but instead he bows slightly.

"As you wish, Highness."

Claude leaves the room, and I close my eyes to try to get back to sleep. My mind is overwhelmed with thoughts of Claude. Would he really hurt me if I decided I wanted to be with Ciel? Judging by his actions, I'm positive he would not hurt only me, but Ciel as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Alois' POV

I wake up to a dark room and look out the window. Storm clouds, I hope this doesn't interfere with the party tonight.

"Claude!" I shout. After a minute, Claude enters the room and bows.

"Good morning your Highness," he says with a smile, "How was your rest."

Awful, I kept having weird nightmares about Claude, but I'm not about to tell him that. He'll know his words have gotten to me, and I don't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Fine," I tell him, "Just fine. Is breakfast ready?"

"It is," Claude tells me, "And Lord Phantomhive awakened an hour ago."

"Oh? Where is he?"

"He said he wanted to go for a walk in the garden."

"Claude, go to the dining room and make sure everything is under control. I'll meet you there shortly."

"Oh? Where do you intend to go?"

"The garden."

"Very well, sir," he turns to leave but glances at me over his shoulder, "Oh, it may to you good to take our little conversation last night to heart."

Claude exits the room, leaving me in shock at his words. But I shake the feeling away and start to head to the garden. I just want to see Ciel.

Ciel"s POV

It's a gloomy day as I walk through the garden, admiring how well kept it is. It's so beautiful here, to Alois did all this as a memorial to his little brother. He has such a kind heart. I hear footsteps approach me and turn to see Alois standing not far from me.

"Good morning Ciel," he says with a warm smile.

"Good morning," I tell him, returning the smile, "How was your sleep?"

"It was fine," he says so fast the words trip over each other. He had a rough night, but I'm not gonna press him for answers, he'll tell me when he's ready.

"If you say so," I tell him, "This garden really is a sight."

"Yeah," he says, coming to stand beside me, "Luka always wanted a place like this to play in. Our town had a small park with a bush with roses like this grew. He always admired how pretty the flowers were."

"It's really sweet of you to build a place like this for him. And I'm sure he is always watching you from heaven."

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure of it."

Alois wraps his arms around me and holds me close, catching me off guard.

"Thank you," he whispers, "That means a lot."

I return the hug and smile, "You're welcome."

After a minute Alois pulls away from me and smiles again, "You hungry?"

Was that supposed to sound sexual or was it just me? My gaze travels from his blue eyes down to his luscious pink lips. I'm overcome with the urge to kiss him, to taste those lips. I bet he tastes as sweet as he looks.

"Umm, Earth to Ciel," Alois says, pulling my eyes back to his.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm starving," I tell him. In more ways than one.

"Well breakfast is ready!" Alois tells me cheerily, "C'mon! If Claude's good at anything, it's cooking."

Alois grabs my hand and pulls me to the dining room. After a few minutes we're there and we sit down for breakfast. We eat in silence, unsure of what to say to each other and after a while Sebastian approaches me.

"Young master, we have a new lead on the case," he whispers to me and I look at him.

"Well spill it," I order him.

"The Undertaker has found something new in the way the hands were removed. It may help us narrow down a suspect."

"We'll head to town after breakfast," I tell Sebastian and turn to Alois, "How about it? Do you wanna come with us?"

Alois looks at me and smiles, "Hell yeah!"

"Your Highness, it's unwise to go to town with such a nasty wound," Claude puts in and sends a glare my way. Seriously, what's that guy's problem?!

"Claude, you have nothing to worry about," Alois assures his butler, "Everything will be fine."

"And Sebastian is one of the best escorts there is ," I tell Claude, "He won't let anything happen to Alois. Right, Sebastian?"

"Of course not, young master," he tells me, "I value Lord Trancy's life as highly as I value my master's. And what kind of a butler would I be if I can't keep my Lord and his friend safe?"

"Very well then," Claude says angrily before storming off. That guy really needs to get a handle on his temper. Seriously.

"Well, that takes care of that," I say, "We'll leave after breakfast."

Alois and I finish breakfast as Sebastian readies the carriage for our trip to town. I may have solved this case yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Alois' POV

We reach town within an hour. Ciel's butler stops the carriage about a block away from where Ciel says the man we're meeting is currently at. It strikes me as a bit odd, but I don't question it. I'm sure he has his reasons. A bit of walking doesn't bother me at all. What's bothering me is what Claude said to me last night. Doe he think he owns me or something? I glance at the blue-haired boy walking beside me and smile. There's something about Ciel that makes me feel warm inside, happy even. And I wasn't lying when I said he's cute, but what's with the eye patch? Did something happen to his eye?

"Is something the matter Alois?" Ciel ask me.

"Nothing," I say, averting my eyes from him, "I just don't come to town very often is all. It makes me a little uneasy."

Ok, that's not entirely a lie, I don't come to town much because it makes me feel uncomfortable. There's just so many people around and they always give me some kind of look. Like, they're judging me, and some even give me the same look the old Trancy head would give me before he would-. I stop my thought there, not wanting to relive the way the old man would touch me, I always felt so unclean after he had used me for his pleasure.

"There's nothing to worry about," Ciel tells me before reaching out to grab my hand, "Sebastian won't let anything...no. _I_ won't let anything happen to you."

I smile and feel my face turn red, the simple act of holding my hand is enough for Ciel to make me feel better. To make me feel as if nothing in the world can hurt me. Ciel continues to hold my hand the whole way to the shop. Once we arrive, he stops in front of the door and looks at me.

"This is the Undertaker's shop," Ciel explains, "I should warn you, there are some weird and creepy things in there. So if you get frightened, feel free to come wait out here. As you can see," he says as he gestures to the empty streets around the shop, "People try to avoid getting close to this place. They believe it carries a curse."

"Ok," I tell him, "I'll keep that in mind."

Ciel releases my hand and pushes the door to the shop. We walk in and I take a look around. What the hell?

Ciel's POV

We walk into the Undertaker's shop and I notice Alois' take one look around the place and freeze up. I had a feeling this would happen. Scattered around the shop are coffins of various sizes, some empty, some not. Also in the room are various bottles filled with oddly colored liquids and skulls. The Undertaker's shop is far from inviting, so I reach out and reclaim Alois' hand. I can feel him trembling against me, poor thing is terrified.

"Ah, good day Lord Phantomhive," I hear a scratchy voice say. Out of the back room walks the Undertaker, his long silver hair brushing the shoulders of his black cloak.

"Good day to you as well, Undertaker," I tell him warmly.

"And it seems you've brought a friend to my humble shop today," the Undertaker says, turning his gaze to Alois.

"Yes, this is Lord Alois Trancy," I say to him, "I asked him if he would like to accompany me today."

"So what brings you here?"

"I was informed you had some interesting information regarding the cut off the hand killer. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Normally, I'd negotiate some trade with you, but it seems your friend is downright terrified of this place so I'll cut to the chase. Please, follow me."

The Undertaker starts to head to the back room and I turn to face Alois.

"Wait here with Sebastian," I tell him.

"What?" Alois says weakly, "But-"

"No buts," I say, cutting him off, "I know you're scared Alois, but this is for your own good. You're so scared that you're shaking now, I don't think you'd be able to handle seeing a horribly mutilated body."

Alois doesn't say anything. He just drops my hand and looks down at the floor, knowing I'm right. He wouldn't be able to handle it. I run my fingers lightly under his jaw and tilt his head up to look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'll make this as quick as I can, I promise," I tell Alois before walking away. The Undertaker leads me to the back room where he embalms the bodies that are sent to him and stops me at a table with a sheet covering the body. He runs a hand under the sheet and pulls the arm out from beneath it. The hand's gone, but that's no surprise. This killer always take a hand.

"Look closely at the wound, Lord Phantomhive," he tells me, "The skin is torn, not cut. But the bone showed no sign of being able to resist the attackers cut. It took a really powerful weapon to make a wound like this. No normal knife could do the job."

"Then what did," I ask.

"Something with a moving blade," the Undertaker tells me slyly, "And who do we know with a weapon like that?"

Suddenly it hits me. That redhead Grim Reaper did this. Was being Jack the Ripper not enough for him?

"I'll stop him," I tell the Undertaker, "All the victims were attacked at around midnight on Sunday, I'll be waiting for him."

"I wish you luck in that feat, Lord Phantomhive," the Undertaker says, "Until we meet again."

I exit the back room and walk over to where Alois and Sebastian are waiting.

"Let's go," I tell them, "When we get back it'll be time to start getting ready for the party."

We leave the shop and start to walk back to where we left the carriage. As we walk by an alley, we hear a strange noise.

"Meow!"

Shortly after, a ragged looking cat with gray fur walks out and starts rubbing his body on Alois' leg. Alois freezes up, unsure of what to do. It's like he's never seen a cat before. Sebastian bends down and picks up the cat and starts to stroke his fur. That butler has a weird infatuation with cats.

"It's ok Lord Trancy," Sebastian tells him, "The cat is just looking for some attention."

Not even a minute after Sebastian finishes his sentence, three more cats come out of the alley and start to beg Alois for more attention. Cats like him, I guess.

"You seem to be a magnet for these cats," I tell him.

"Yeah," Alois says, blushing slightly, "Luka said the same thing. In our old town, the same thing would happen. Luka always wanted to take a cat with us as a pet, but I always had to tell him no. We could barely keep ourselves alive let alone a cat."

"Maybe they see you as one of them," I tell him, "Alleycat."

"What?" Alois says, staring at me in shock.

"You heard me," I tell him. Alleycat. I like it, it seems to fit Alois' personality. He was abandoned, and although he acts tough he just wants to be loved. Out of nowhere, a fourth cat comes bumbling up to Alois. This one is a lot smaller than the other cats, and dark red spots of dried blood stain it's black and white spotted fur. As the creature draws close the other cats turn and attack it. Alois looks in horror before picking the smaller cat out of the fray.

"Stop it!" he yells at the other cats, "He's no different than any of you, leave him alone!"

Alois holds the small cat close to his body and looks at me in horror. Of course, he must've seen himself in the poor creature. Always the one that would be rejected. The cat pushes it's head close to Alois'.

"Look at that," I say, "He likes you."

"I'm taking him with me," Alois says softly, "I know what it's like to be the one on the receiving end of everyone else's abuse."

"If that's what you want. Do you know what you're gonna call him."  
"Yes. Luka always told me that if he could have a cat, he would name him Orphan. Then he'd be no different than us. So that's what I'm gonna call him."

Alois continues walking to where the carriage is waiting and I follow. Sebastian pauses to put down the gray cat he was holding and follows behind us. We reach the carriage in no time and get in. The whole ride back to the Trancy manor, I watch Alois pet Orphan and smile. He found someone that understands his pain, even if that someone isn't human.


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel's POV

We arrive back at the Trancy manor and Claude greets us.

"Welcome back," Claude says warmly. His eyes catch sight on Alois as he gets out of the carriage with Orphan.

"Your Highness, what the hell is that?" he growls at Alois.

"Claude, meet Orphan," Alois tells the raven butler, "Get used to him, because he's living with us from now on."

"But, your Highness-" Claude begins.

"No buts," Alois says sharply, "Have the triplets pick up supplies for him while you give him a well needed bath."

Claude glares at Alois with rage burning in his eyes, but after a minute he complies to his master's wishes.

"As you wish your Highness."

"And be gentle with him," Alois orders, "Orphan has definitely seen better days."

Alois hands Orphan over to Claude who looks less than content at holding the cat. The small creature greets Claude with a loud hiss and squirms in his arms.

"Highness, this is never gonna work," Claude tells Alois, "He doesn't seem to trust me all that well."

"You're right," Alois says, watching his cat's struggle, "Hannah!"

After a minute, the silver haired woman comes out of the manor to stand before Alois.

"What is your command?" she asks Alois softly, as if she's afraid of him.

"I want you to give Orphan a bath," Alois orders her, pointing to the cat that's still struggling in Claude's arms, "And be careful with him. I don't want him hurt any worse than he already is."

Hannah takes Orphan from Claude and whispers quietly to him, lightly petting his ears.

"Hey kitty, I'm gonna get you cleaned up, ok?"

Orphan lets out a small mew and Hannah smiles, "It's ok, you're safe here."

The cat calms down and purrs contentedly in Hannah's arms and Alois smiles.

"It seems I have nothing to worry about, he's in good hands. Thank you Hannah," Alois tells her. Hannah says nothing and carries Orphan into the house.

"Claude, make sure everything is ready for the ball tonight," Alois orders him.

"As you wish, sir," he says sharply before going back into the manor.

"Sebastian," I order, "Go help Hannah with Orphan. If she has everything under control, find the triplets and help them track down cat supplies."

"As you wish my Lord," Sebastian says before vanishing from sight. Alois looks at me in shock.

"You don't have to do that," Alois tells me, "My servants are more than capable."

"I don't doubt they're capability," I assure him, "But Sebastian loves cats, he'll see to it that Orphan has the best life with you as possible. And I want Orphan to be as happy as he makes you."

"Thanks," Alois tells me. After a moment of silence he speaks again, "We should get ready for the ball. It will be time for the guests to arrive soon."

"Alright," I say before I reach my hand out to him, "Would you like me to escort you to your room?"

Alois smiles weakly and takes my hand. We walk into the house and start to head to the bedrooms.

Alois POV

Ciel walk me to my bedroom and stops in front of the door. He releases my hand and smiles at me.

"Here we are," he says warmly, "Now we should get ready for the ball. I'll see you there."

Ciel turns to walk away, and I grab his hand. He stops and looks at me.

"Is something the matter, Alois?" he asks me confusedly. Why did I do that? My gaze travels from his eyes, both the beautiful blue one I can see and the one covered by the black eyepatch to his lips. I resist the urge to claim them, to savor the taste of him as we hold each other close.

"It's nothing," I say, dropping my hand from his, "I'm sorry."

"Are you sure?" he asks, "It seems as if you wanted to ask me something."

"No. Really, it's nothing," I assure him.

"Alright then. I'll see you tonight."

Ciel walks away and I open the door to my bedroom. I run in and slam it closed behind me. Leaning against the door, I begin to cry. What's happening? What are these feelings? They scare me, I've never felt this way towards anyone. Claude's words from last night invade my mind and send fear shooting through me. What would he do if he knew I was having these feelings? Unable to bring myself to finish the thought, I bend my head down and continue to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

Alois' POV

Evening rolls around and before I know it it's time for the ball to begin. I calmly walk down the hallway to the ballroom. Walking into the party, the room is full of guests, but no one I have an interest in talking to. I look for Ciel, but don't see him anywhere. Getting slightly nervous, I approach a blonde girl in a red dress.

"Excuse me miss," I ask politely, "Have you seen Cie- I mean, Lord Phantomhive?"

The blonde turns to look at me with glowing green eyes and smiles.

"Not yet," she says, "But Ciel is probably around here somewhere. We'll see him soon enough. I don't believe we've met."

"My apologies, I am Lord Alois Trancy."

"So you're Lord Trancy!" the girl squeals, god she's getting annoying, "My name's Elizabeth."

Elizabeth? That name sounds familiar, but why? I don't know anyone named Elizabeth.

"It's a pleasure, milady," I tell her smoothly. No sooner than I finish my sentence does Ciel emerge from the crowd to come greet us. He looks amazing tonight. I mean he always looks amazing, but tonight, he's just glowing with positive energy.

"Hello Lord Trancy," says to me, careful to use formality, "What a lovely party you've thrown. I must say you've outdone yourself."

"Thank you Lord Phantomhive," I say resisting the urge to stare at him like a fool.

"CIEL!" Elizabeth screams before glomping herself onto him. Who does this girl think she is?! I grit my teeth, trying not to let my jealousy show. It could be problematic for both of us if anyone noticed.

"Lizzie," Ciel says softly, "Please get off of me."

Lizzie complies and smiles at him, "Sorry, it's just been awhile since we last saw each other and I missed you."

That's when it hits me. I remember Ciel mentioning his engagement to an Elizabeth, this must be her. She's cute, I'll give her that, but Ciel doesn't seem to think too highly of her. It's as if she annoys but hey, she annoys me too. I'm sure Elizabeth could try the patience of a saint.

"I missed you too," Ciel says halfheartedly, "Why don't you go socialize with some of the other guests? I'd like to speak to Lord Trancy alone."  
"But Ciel," Elizabeth whines, "I want to dance."

"Later, Elizabeth. I'll find you when I'm done."

Elizabeth plants a kiss on Ciel's cheek and runs off into the crowd. Ciel sighs and looks at me.

"God, she's annoying," he tells me.

"Isn't she your fiance?" I ask and he nods.

"Unfortunately for me. Alois, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Just, things."

"What kind of things?"

"Is there anywhere we can talk in private?"

"Our best bet would be the bedrooms."

"We'll go to yours, It's closer than mine."

Ciel goes to walk out of the room, but is stopped by a tan man with shaggy white hair.

"Excuse me Lord Phantomhive," the man says, "But Prince Soma would like to greet you."

"Agni,' Ciel says, acknowledging the man, "Can this wait a moment? I'm in the middle of a conversation with Lord Trancy."

"I understand your displeasure, but Prince Soma refuses to wait."

Ciel turns to face me, "Why don't you go on ahead? I'll handle this matter quickly and be there in a minute."

"Ok," I say shyly before leaving the room to go to my bedroom. What does Ciel want to talk about that he can't say it in the ballroom?

Ciel's POV

I follow Agni to where Prince Soma is waiting. The second he catches sight of me, he smiles.

"Greetings Lord Phantomhive," Prince Soma says.

"Greetings Prince Soma," I say, trying to hide my annoyance of being pulled away from Alois. Couldn't this fool wait?! "What is it you wish to speak to me about?'

"I just wanted to have a friendly chat with you," the Prince says.

"With all due respect your Highness, could we maybe do so at a later time? You see I was about to tell someone something very special."

I'm not lying either, tonight I plan on telling Alois that my feelings for him run deeper than friendship. I want to be more than his friend. But between Elizabeth and Prince Soma, at this rate I'm not gonna get the chance.

"Oh? Who would this someone be? Is it perhaps Lady Elizabeth?" Prince Soma asks, god does he need to know everything?!

"That's none of your business," I say coldly, "Now may I go?"

I don't wait around for Soma's response, I walk away and find Sebastian not far.

"You seem more irritable than usual young master," he says quietly.

"Shut up," I tell him, "I'm stepping out for a bit. If anyone asks, tell them I'm indisposed."

"And if Lord Trancy should be the one seeking you?" he asks, remembering my order from the previous day.

"I get the feeling he won't be looking," I tell him. Sebastian looks a little confused for a minute but then smiles as if he finally understood the punchline to a confusing joke.

"I'll insure you won't be bothered," Sebastian finally says before disappearing. I leave the ball and start for Alois' room. Here goes nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

Ciel's POV

I walk into Alois' room and see him sitting at the edge of his bed. He looks so amazing, the moonlight shines through the window and lights up his face beautifully. His eyes sparkle with an azure shine as beautiful as the ocean. It takes every amount of my strength not to throw him back on the bed and completely ravish him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I say, trying to cool my head, "Prince Soma was being a real bother."

"It's fine, I don't mind," Alois replies shakily. Is he nervous about something?

"Are you alright? You seem nervous," I ask him.

"I'm fine," he says, "Just wondering what you wanna talk about."

I walk over to the bed and sit next to him. Alois looks at me with his blue eyes clouded with confusion.

"Are you mad at me?" he asks softly, "I'm sorry if I upset you."

He thinks I'm mad at him!? He really no idea of what I want to say to him!

"Alois," I say in shock, "I'm not mad at you. You haven't done anything to warrant my anger."

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?"

I can't avoid it any longer. I let out a deep sigh and place my hand on Alois'.

"I think I love you," I tell him softly. Alois looks at me in surprise. I had considered the thought that he didn't feel the same way, but pushed them away immediately. I didn't want to think about how I might react if he didn't. After what feels like an eternity of silence, I feel Alois press his lips lightly against mine. After a few seconds he pulls away from me and smiles.

"I think I love you too," Alois tells me playfully. I waste no time in claiming Alois' lips again only I'm not as light as he was. I run my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for access. Alois complies, opening his mouth slightly. I roughly force my tongue in and savor the sweet taste of him. Nothing has ever tasted this good, and nothing else ever will. Wanting more, I push Alois further back on the bed and climb on top of him. I want him more than I've wanted anything in my entire life.

Alois' POV

My head is swimming. I never dreamed that Ciel would feel this way about me but now we're on the bed kissing. His hands roam my body and I melt at his touch. This isn't like the way the old man used to touch me. No, the old pervert only touched me roughly, with greed and want. But Ciel, Ciel touches me gently, slowly testing boundaries but best of all he doesn't want me. He _needs _me. I feel the hem of my shirt lift up and Ciel runs his hand over my skin, causing me to jump.

"C-Ciel!" I gasp out, "The party, th-the guests will hear!"

"I don't care," Ciel tells me softly, "C'mon Alois, don't you want this?'

I look away blushing. Of course I want this, I just don't want anyone to hear us.

"Because I want this," Ciel continues, "I want you Alois. I want to make you scream in ecstasy. To feel you writhe beneath me as I hit that spot that makes you wild in pleasure. But the choice is yours. We don't have to yet, if you feel you aren't ready."

I respond by catching his lips with mine. How could I say no to him? I want him too, I want him so bad it hurts. Ciel moves his hand from under my shirt and starts to fumble with the buttons. I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to me. Nothing could ruin this moment. We suddenly hear the door swing open and an ear-piercing scream.

"Ciel?!" a familiar high pitched voice cries. We turn our head to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway, tears starting to well up her eyes.

"Elizabeth," Ciel says in shock, unsure of what else to say.

"How could you!" she yells before running off. Ciel jumps off of me and starts for the door. He stops running for a second and glances at me.

"Go," I tell him, rebuttoning the few loose buttons Ciel got undone on my shirt, "I'll catch up."

Ciel nods and runs out of the room. I finish fixing my shirt and run out shortly after to help find Elizabeth. What a mess.


	14. Chapter 14

Ciel's POV

I find Elizabeth out in the garden. She's sitting on the bench crying her eyes out. Poor girl, I may not love her but I still didn't want her to find out like this. I planned on telling her, when the time was right. I guess there's no time like the present.

"Hey Lizzy," I say quietly, using the nickname she loves hearing.

"Go away, Ciel," she says sharply.

"Lizzy, we need to talk about this," I tell her calmly.

"There's nothing to talk about," she whispers.

"Thats a lie and you know it."

I walk over to Elizabeth and sit beside her. She looks at me for a moment and sighs.

"Do you love him?" she asks after a minute.

"What?" I say caught guard by her question.

"Do you love him?" she repeats, "Please Ciel, I have to know the truth."

"I do," I tell her and Elizabeth starts crying again, "I'm sorry Lizzy. I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Were you just gonna keep doing this behind my back?"

"Of course not, that would hardly be fair to you. I planned on telling you when the time was right."

Elizabeth gets up and starts to walk away. She stops halfway to the manor and looks at me.

"I guess I shouldn't be too mad, your heart never was mine to begin with."

"What are you talking about?" I ask her and she smiles weakly.

"I'm no fool, Ciel. I've known for a long time that you didn't feel the same way about me. Though I always hoped. I hoped you'd come to love me eventually, but deep down I knew that wouldn't happen. Does he make you happy?"

"Lizzy, he's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"If you're happy, I'm happy."

Elizabeth turns to walk back into the manor and I call out to her.

"Lizzy, wait!"

She turns to look at me. "What is it Ciel?"

I hold my hand out to her and smile, "Would you care for one last dance?"

Elizabeth smiles and walk back over to me. She takes my hand and closes her eyes.

"That would mean so much to me."

The music from the party flows into the garden as I lead Elizabeth in one last dance under the moonlight.

Alois' POV

I wander around the manor looking for Ciel and Elizabeth. I feel bad for her, I may not like her very much but she didn't deserve to find out like this. Music from the ballroom floods the house, a sad serenade playing in the night air. I spot Ciel and Elizabeth in the garden and start to head over to them. They're dancing, Ciel's leading Elizabeth elegantly in time with the music. After a few minutes the music stops and Elizabeth steps away from Ciel. She whispers something I can't hear and plants a light kiss on his cheek before walking away from me. Elizabeth walks my way and I turn away from her. She's probably really pissed at me.

"Take good care of him," she says stopping next to me.

"What?" I say, not sure of how to react to the calmness in her voice.

"You heard me, take care of him."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course I am. I'm burning with hate and rage, I would like nothing more than to see you crash and burn. But you make Ciel happy, the only thing I couldn't make him no matter how hard I tried. And that's all I want for Ciel, if he's happy, I'm happy."

I say nothing and Elizabeth goes back into the manor and Ciel walks over to me.

"What did Elizabeth want?" he asks curiously.

"She told me I was lucky to have a guy like you," I say flirtatiously.

Ciel catches my lips with his and pulls me close. I smile into the kiss and return it with passion. I want this, I want him. My hands travel down to pull on the buttons of Ciel's shirt and I get a few undone. He pulls away from the kiss and looks at me curiously.

"Wanna pick up where we left off?" I ask playfully.

"I'd love to," Ciel replies and I lean in for a kiss. Ciel puts a finger on my lips and continues, "But, we've spent too much time away from the party. Sebastian can only distract for so long, and I'm sure Claude's having the same problem with people looking for you."

I let out a growl of frustration. I know he's right, but I still don't like it.

"Hey," Ciel says, tilting my chin up so I'm gazing into his eye, "I don't like the situation any more than you. I'd much rather be tangled up in lust too. But after the party, I'm going to make you mine."

Ciel steps away from me and holds his hand out to me. I take it and we walk back into the manor to endure the rest of the party.


	15. Chapter 15

Ciel's POV

Alois and I walk back to the party hand in hand. I wish we could just ditch the party, I'm not fond of most of the other guests. But it wouldn't look good for the head of the Phantomhive Estate to be anti-social. I'll just half to bear it. We walk into the ballroom and Sebastian comes over to us.

"Young Master," he begins, "Prince Soma is demanding your presence. He's beginning to cause a scene."

God damn it, can't that idiot take a hint?!  
"Very well," I say with a reluctant glance to Alois, "Tell him I'll be there in just a moment."

Sebastian bows and walks away. I turn to face Alois and he smiles.

"Go ahead," he tells me softly, "I've gotta make sure everyone's having fun anyways."

"That prince is nothing but a bother," I tell him harshly.

"That may be," Alois says, "But we are both nobles. And whether we like it or not we have responsibilities."

I say nothing in response and look at the ground. He has a point, and hearing Alois of all people tell me that is a surprise. I love him to death, but he isn't the type of person to act responsible.

"Hey," Alois says tilting my head up so I'm gazing into his deep blue eyes, "I don't like people either, I'd rather avoid them. But right now, I have to suck it up and be social."

"I know," I say, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Alois presses a light kiss on my mouth "Play nice, Ciel."

He lets go of my hand and skips away. I sigh and go find Prince Soma. As much as I don't want to, I have to go keep that moron entertained.

Alois' POV

After I leave Ciel so he can talk to the prince, I wander around the party socializing with the other guests and making sure everything is going smoothly. Everything is going great, the guests are having fun which is great and all, I just wish this party would end already. I want to spend more alone time with Ciel.

"You disappeared for quite a while, where did you wander off to your highness?"

I turn to see Claude standing behind me, his gold gaze following me closely.

"Nowhere," I say, "What, do I have to have your approval before I do anything?"

"Of course not, Highness," Claude assures me, "But it's curious that Lord Phantomhive was nowhere to be found either."

"We weren't doing anything wrong," I yell at him, why does this bug him so much?

"Depends on the definition of wrong," Claude mutters under his breath.

"What was that Claude!?"

"Nothing, your Highness, just remember one thing."

Claude pushes me up against the wall and meets my gaze with his, "I intend to make one hell of a feast out of you."

He bends his head down and runs his tongue over the side of my neck. I gasp and push Claude away from me.

"Claude what the hell has gotten into you lately?!" I shout at him, "You've been acting really weird!"

Claude smiles and gives a slight bow, "Nothing at all, I just don't share my things with others."

He walks away, leaving his words swirling around my head. Was that a threat? Has he already figured out what I feel for Ciel? I dismiss the thoughts and continue to wander about the party. I don't want to think about it.

Ciel's POV

Prince Soma is a freaking moron. He had Sebastian find me so he could blather on about how great London is, and that he never wants to go home. How do I meet these people? After what seems like eternity, the party winds down and Agni convinces the prince to leave. I have never been so happy to hear silence. Alois runs over to me and smiles.

"I knew you'd be able to last the night," he says before kissing me. His tongue roughly invades my mouth and I run my hand down his back. After a minute, he pulls away and looks behind me.

"Did you enjoy the party, Sebastian?" he asks and I turn to see Sebastian standing behind us. I turn bright red, how long has he been standing there?

"It was quite enjoyable," Sebastian says before turning to me, "Shall I assist the staff with cleaning up?"

"Yes," I say shakily, "Thank you Sebastian."

"Embarrassment is very unbecoming of you young master," Sebastian says before walking away, "You two have fun."

"Well what do you wanna do now?" Alois asks and I smile.

"How about we pick up where we left off?" I say and Alois turns red.

"Are...are you sure?" Alois says shakily.

"Positive," I say, pulling him closer to me.

"Uh...ok then."

I grab Alois' hand and start to pull him towards his room. The night's not over yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Alois' POV

Ciel leads me to my bedroom and smiles.

"Here we are," he says cheerfully.

"Yeah," I say, smiling weakly. What Claude said to me has been haunting my thoughts all night.

"Is something the matter, Alois?" Ciel asks me, "You seem distracted, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm fine," I say, not wanting to worry Ciel, "I want this."

Ciel smiles and pushes the door open, "Let's go then."

I go to follow him but a voice stops me.

"Your Highness!"

I turn to see Hannah approach us and greet her.

"What is it Hannah?" I say coldly, "I have things I want to do."

Ok, not entirely a lie, still a harsh way of wording it.

"I'm sorry to bother you," she says sympathetically, "But we can't find Claude anywhere. He was supposed to oversee clean up."

"I'll just be a minute," I say to Ciel, "Why don't you go in? I'll be right there."

Ciel gives me a light kiss on my cheek, "Don't make me wait long."

He goes into the bedroom and I approach Hannah.

"What do you mean you can't find Claude!?" I demand and she flinches.

"I'm sorry, Highness,' she says softly, "But the triplets searched the whole manor, he's nowhere to be found."

"God damn him," I say angrily, is he really gonna act like a child?

"Lord Phantomhive's butler offered to oversee, but I just wanted to be sure it was ok with you first."

"Sebastian?" I say and she nods, "Very well then. Allow him to oversee everything then. He seems competent."

Hannah bows and turns to walk away but I stop her, "And Hannah?"

She stops and turns to face me, "Yes my lord?"

"I'd appreciate it if you keep what you saw with me and Ciel between us," I tell her, "I don't want anyone knowing just yet."

And by anyone, I mean Claude.

"I won't tell anyone about this," Hannah assures me, "You can trust me."

"Thank you," I tell her, "You can go."

Hannah leaves and I walk into my bedroom. Ciel is laying across my bed, his shirt completely unbuttoned. I take in the sight of his pale skin and blush. He's so perfect.

"Is everything alright?" he ask me sitting up to sit on the bed.

"Yeah," I say, walking over to him, "Claude took off, so there was a bit of confusion in the cleaning regimen but I figured things out."

"That's good," Ciel says.

I stop in front of him and look down at the ground. Ciel wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me onto his lap. I gasp in shock at his sudden movement and feel my face turn even redder as I realize I'm straddling him.

"Don't be shy, Alleycat," Ciel purrs, his voice thick with need, "I won't get mad."

Shakily, I run my hands up his body, under the fabric of his shirt. Ciel smiles and runs a hand through my blonde hair. His lips catch mine in a fiery kiss. I feel Ciel invade my mouth with his tongue as I return the kiss and feel myself start to let go of boundaries a bit. I press my body closer to Ciel's and move a hand up to cup his cheek. A curious finger finds its way under the thread of his eye patch and Ciel's hand reaches up to grasp my wrist lightly.

"Don't," he says, pulling away from the kiss.

"It's ok Ciel," I assure him, "I don't want there to be hidden between us."

Ciel still looks unsure, but lets go of my wrist and I pull the eye patch away from him. Underneath is a deep violet covered eye, with a star shaped insignia branded onto it; the sign of a contract with a demon.

"Ciel," I say, "Is Sebastian-"

"A demon?" Ciel cuts me off, "Yes."

"So isn't Claude," I tell him. Then I stick my tongue out to show him the similar orange mark that's on it.

"I guess we have a lot more in common then I thought," Ciel says before he claims my mouth again with more passion before. His hands run down my chest and abs and start to pull the buttons on my shirt free. I slide my hands under the fabric of his shirt and push it off of him. Ciel gets my shirt unbuttoned and I toss it to the floor. Ciel shifts his position and rolls me onto the bed. The silk sheets are cool against my skin, and I feel Ciel press his body against mine. Our skin brushes together and a feeling of complete pleasure rushes over me. The moonlight shines into the room, making Ciel's eyes shine brightly in the night time glow.

"You're so beautiful," Ciel whispers to me as he runs a hand down my stomach. I feel his fingers slide under the hem of my shorts and slowly start to work my shaft. My hips buck up and I gasp in pleasure. Ciel smiles and starts to pick up the speed of his strokes. After a few minutes I feel myself close to the edge. I prepare for the feeling that'll come with release and Ciel lets go of my shaft.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask him, a little annoyed that I was teased.

"Because I'm not done with you yet," he whispers. Ciel plants small kisses on my neck and along my collarbone and I start to fumble with the button on Ciel's shorts. I get it undone and pulls his shorts off. Ciel stops working on my neck and pulls my legs apart. He positions himself between them and presses his arousal against my entrance. I feel Ciel place a hand under my chin and I stare into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you," he says to me.

"I love you too," I tell him. Ciel catches my lips and slowly pushes his length into me.

"Uh, Ciel," I say weakly, "It hurts."

"I'm sorry Alleycat," he tells me, "But please bear with me, it'll feel good soon, I promise. Just relax."

I nod and try my hardest to relax as Ciel starts a slow steady pace, thrusting into me gently. I gasp and stifle cries of pain, I place my hands on his back and my nails dig into his back. After a few minutes at this pace, My body gets used to Ciel's intrusion and the pain fades into pleasure. I arch my back in an attempt to get more of Ciel into me.

"Ciel," I moan, "Mmm, yes."

"Do you like this?" Ciel asks me playfully, burying himself deeper into me than before.

"Ah!" I cry out, "Yes!"

"Tell me what you want," Ciel tells me, "Tell me what you want me to do."

"H..harder!" I gasp out. He starts thrusting into me harder and deeper. I moan out in pleasure as I start to lose control of my body. My fingers leave trails on Ciel's back as they start to slide down his sides.

"Faster!" I choke out. Ciel's pace picks up as he starts thrusting into me mercilessly, hard, fast, and absolute ecstasy. I move my body down in time with his thrusts, pushing him deeper into me, I have never felt such pleasure before.

"Ciel, yes!" I cry out, "Don't stop! Never stop!"

A thin veil of sweat coats both of our bodies and I can feel myself getting closer to the edge with every stroke Ciel makes into my body. After a few more thrusts my body explodes with about euphoria, it's as if my body is being ripped apart by pleasure. After a couple more strokes Ciel releases inside me, his hot seed filling me to the brim. Gasping for breath, I look up into Ciel's eyes and catch his lips with mine. This moment is perfect, without a doubt the best moment of my life. I feel Ciel pull out of me and pout at the empty feeling that leaves me with. Ciel pulls away from our kiss and pulls the blankets up on the bed. We slide under them and I rest my head on Ciel's chest. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and smiles.

"Get some sleep," he tells me, "We have to get up early tomorrow."

"Right," I say, realizing Ciel has to return home tomorrow.

"I'm gonna miss you,' he tells me.

"I'm gonna miss you too,' I say softly.

"But tonight, I just want to lay here with you."

I smile and press myself closer to Ciel, I don't want tonight to end.

"Meow!"

Orphan jumps up from under the bed and lays down on Ciel's stomach, the fur on his back brushing up against my skin. Ciel smiles and uses his free hand to stroke the small cat's black spotted fur.

"Hey kitty," Ciel says softly, "Sorry if we woke you up."

Orphan starts purring and I can't help but let a giggle escape.

"Look at that," I say, "He likes you."

"Now I have both my alleycats with me," Ciel says before planting a light kiss on my forehead, "Goodnight, Alois."

"Goodnight Ciel."


	17. Chapter 17

Ciel's POV

Sunlight glistens into the room through the window and wakes me up. I look down and see Alois still sleeping, his head laying on my chest. Orphan is laying at the foot of the bed, he must've moved while we were sleeping. I can't help but watch Alois as he sleeps, he's so adorable. I don't want to leave him alone, he's been alone for far too long. But I can't take him with me, as the Queen's Guard Dog he would no doubt be targeted by some bad people for being so close to me. I don't want him to get hurt because of me. Alois' eyes flutter open and I kiss his forehead.

"Good morning Alleycat," I say softly and he smiles weakly.

"Good morning," he tells me back, "How was your sleep?"

"I've never slept better in my life," I tell Alois softly, "Probably because I was here with you."

A knock on the door catches our attention.

"Your Highness?" a feminine voice says from behind the door.

"Just a second Hannah," Alois yells at her. He jumps out of bed and pulls on a pair of shorts from the ground. I get up too and find all my clothes and get dressed. After we're semi-satisfied with our appearance Alois opens the door for Hannah.

"What is it Hannah," he asks her.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," she said, "And no one has found Claude yet."

"Don't worry about it,' I tell her, Claude's just being difficult, "He'll show up eventually."

"Would you like me to have Sebastian look for him?" Ciel asks me.

"No, thank you," I tell Ciel, "It's nothing I want to trouble you with. Besides, he'll come back, this isn't the first time he's done this."

Actually, Claude has never acted like this before. It makes me wonder what he's up to.

"Anyways," I say dismissing the thoughts, "You hungry Ciel?"

"Not really," he tells me, "I should probably get going. It's a long way home and I have to be ready to catch a killer tomorrow night."

"Oh," Alois says sadly. I don't want to leave him behind but it's for his own good..

"How about you come by on Monday?" I tell him, "You can stay over the night and we can do whatever you want."

"Anything I want?" Alois says playfully, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Whatever you desire, will be done."

Alois smiles and plants a kiss on my cheek, as he does Sebastian appears in the doorway behind Hannah.

"Good morning young master," he says to me, "Everything is ready, shall we return home?"

I cast a reluctant glance at Alois and sigh, "I suppose."

"Have a safe trip Ciel," Alois says to me, "I can't wait to see you again."

I catch Alois' lips with mine and savor the sweet taste of him, it's gonna be a few days before I can kiss him like this again.

"Goodbye Alleycat," I tell him, "I'll see you again soon."

I follow Sebastian out of the room and to the carriage to begin the long ride home. I'm already looking forward to seeing Alois again.

Alois' POV

After Ciel and Sebastian leave, Hannah turns to leave to but I stop her.

"Hannah, wait," I say softly and she turns to face me.

"What is it, Highness?"

"I want you to be the one to escort me to the Phantomhive manor on Monday," I tell her and she looks at me with shock in her eyes.

"Really?" she says and I nod.

"Yes, but don't tell Claude if you see him, leave that to me."  
"Of course sir, but why?"

"He's acting really strange lately, and to be honest it's making me nervous. I don't want him knowing about my relationship with Ciel, he's too unpredictable. If it comes down to it, I suppose the triplets can know, but I'd feel better if they didn't. They seem to tell Claude everything."  
"Of course, your Highness."

"Thank you Hannah."

"Are you coming to breakfast?'

I nod and follow out of my room and to the dining room. I miss Ciel already and want Monday to just come already.

Ciel's POV

After a few minutes of silence as the carriage travels along the countryside, I can't help but think about Alois. He seems to be afraid of something in the Trancy Manor, but what? Then it hits me, Claude. It seem that whenever his butler talked to him, Alois would get nervous and distracted. But what is it Claude keeps saying that is upsetting Alois so much?

"Young master is something troubling you?" Sebastian asks me.

"It's nothing," I say, not wanting Sebastian to get involved. He probably has figured out by now what I feel for Alois and would undoubtedly try to interfere.

"You seem rather distracted," he says, "I hope you aren't acting this way when we go after the cut of the hand killer."  
"What does it matter if I am? You'll protect me from harm as per the contract states, am I right?"

"Of course my Lord."

"But, keep my schedule open for Monday and Tuesday. Alois is coming over and I want to devote my time to him."  
"Yes, young master. You are quite attached to Lord Trancy, aren't you?"

"He has known much greater pain than I have, and the fact that it's been ignored by so many people for so long makes me sick. He's a kind, loving person, he doesn't deserve that kind of treatment!"

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes," I say reluctantly, unsure of how Sebastian will react, "I love him."

"Then I shall protect him as fiercely as I would protect you, young master."

"Thank you Sebastian."

"Of course, what kind of butler would I be if I could not perform such a task."

I look out the window at the passing scenery and let out a heavy sigh. Monday isn't that far off, however it seems like it'll be eternity before it arrives.


	18. Chapter 18

Alois' POV

Sunday morning rolls around and I wake up to the sound of Claude's voice.

"Good morning your Highness," he says softly and I roll over to see him at the side of my bed.

"Claude?" I say weakly, "When did you get back? More importantly where have you been?"

"I stepped out for some fresh air," he replies.

"Bullshit!" I yell sitting up abruptly, "You were nowhere to be found after the party or all day yesterday!"  
Claude climbs on the bed and pushes me roughly against the headboard. I try to push him away, but one of his hands grasps my wrists and pulls my arms up over my head. He uses his free hand to open the front of my night shirt and lightly nips at my neck with my mouth.

"Claude," I say, squirming to get free. This feels wrong, "Stop it."  
"No," he tells me bluntly, "You obviously need to learn who you belong to."

I feel Claude press his lips mine and his tongue roughly invades my mouth. There's nothing warm and kind when he kisses me, just coldness and want. Like the old man used to kiss me. It makes me feel sick. I turn my head and strain my arms against his hold, trying to escape. But Claude tightens his grip on my wrists, the skin is gonna be bruised for sure. Claude's mouth starts to travel down my neck, his sharp teeth brushing against my flesh.

"Claude," I say in fear, "I order you to stop!"

I'm answered with a burning slap to the face. Claude looks at me with rage burning in his eyes.

"I told you I won't until you learn your lesson," he says sharply. Tears start to sting my eyes, I can't believe he hit me. Claude continues his path down my neck and starts to work along the length of my collarbone. He's not gonna stop, I realize, why would he? He is a demon after all, and definitely strong enough to overpower me. Suddenly, my bedroom door swings open and Hannah bursts in.

"Claude!" she yells, "There was an explosion in the kitchen. The fire's too big for me and the triplets to handle, we need your help."

I expect Claude to tell her to manage without him, but I'm surprised to feel his grip on me loosen and he backs away from me.

"Very well then," he says following Hannah out but he stops at my door and looks at me, "Don't think I'm done with you. I'll be back to finish what I started, when you least expect it."

Claude leaves the room and I slump down onto my bed, tears streaming down my face. Orphan meows and jumps up onto the bed. He nudges my face with his head. I draw him close to me and cry silently. I've never been more scared in my life.

Ciel's POV

Sunday night drags around and at midnight I head to the corner where most of the murders occurred with Sebastian in tow. If my theory is correct, the killer will strike here tonight. I try to stay focused on the task at hand, but my thoughts keep going to Alois. I hope he's ok, I really should've had him come back to the manor with me. Even if Sebastian is with me, the other servants are more than skilled in combat and are capable of protecting him. A familiar revving sound catches my attention and I look to the rooftop to see a man with long, blood red hair, glasses and a red jacket leap down at us. Sebastian intercepts the man and kicks him into the wall of the nearby building.

"Being Jack the Ripper wasn't enough for you?" Sebastian teases and the man gets up shakily.

"Dear Bassy, you shouldn't be so rough with a lady," he replies, "It's quite rude."

"That's enough," I say, "I have some questions as to why a Grim Reaper is killing innocent people, more so as to why it's you, Grell Sutcliffe."

"Well as it turns out, the soul of the person that was supposed to do the murders vanished from our ledgers," the Grim Reaper explains, pushing his red bangs out of his face, "With so many souls slated to die, we couldn't simply rewrite the ledger, so William asked me to do them. Tonight was supposed to be the last murder."

"You think I buy that load of crap?" I ask Grell and I turn to Sebastian, "Exterminate him. Make it quick, I'm sleepy."

Sebastian runs towards the man and Grell smiles, "Yes Bassy, do come closer. I don't bite, unless you're into that kind of thing."

Sebastian responds by throwing a handful of knives at Grell, which are deflected by the death scythe he's holding. Grell runs at Sebastian and attempts to bring his scythe down. Sebastian catches the blade and pushes it to the side. He then lands a punch on Grell's face before the redhead has time prepare.

"You should never attack a lady's face," Grell says, wiping blood from his mouth, "That's just mean."

"That's enough," a serious voice says from the rooftops. I turn to see William, another Grim Reaper in charge of dispatch standing there adjusting his glasses.

"William," Grell says, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to clear up any confusion about the murders," he says to Grell before turning to me, "I ordered it. We needed someone to harvest the souls and Grell already has experience killing for no reason so he was obviously the best for the job. I'd appreciate it if you called your dog off."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to my butler as a dog," I say to William.

"You're right, that'd be an insult to dogs," he says coldly.

"Fine," I say, "Sebastian, leave the Reaper be."

"Yes, young master," he says, backing away from Grell.

"Now get your Reaper out of here," I tell William, "Before I change my mind."

"Very well," he responds, "Grell we're leaving."

"But I want to spend more time with Bassy," the red head protests.

"Don't argue with me," William says coldly, "We're leaving. Now."

"Ugh. Very well William," Grell answers and turns to Sebastian, "I'll come see you again soon. Maybe next time we can finally be alone together."

"Nothing would revolt me more," Sebastian replies to Grell's remark.

"Oh Bassy, you're so cold!" Grell cries, "I'll warm that heart of ice you have someday, just wait. I'll show you love that burns so hot it'll melt icebergs!"

Grell blows Sebastian a kiss and follows William away from the street corner, leaving me and Sebastian alone.

"Let's go home," I tell Sebastian, "I want a good night's sleep so that I'm awake when Alois arrives."

"Yes young master," he replies.

We start to walk back to the manor and I let a sigh escape. Tonight was troublesome, but tomorrow will be a lot of fun.


	19. Chapter 19

Alois' POV

Hannah wakes me Monday morning after a night of almost no sleep. I was too afraid that if I closed my eyes for too long Claude would come back.

"Highness," Hannah says, "Everything is ready for our departure."

"Thank you Hannah," I say, "We'll leave immediately."  
"Are you certain?" she asks, "Do you want breakfast before we go?"

"No," I respond, wanting to just get away from here, "I'm not hungry. Let's just go."

"As you wish, your Highness."

Hannah leaves the room and I get dressed in my usual outfit. I run my hands over the blue-black bruises on my wrists. A haunting reminder of Claude's actions the previous night. I start to pull my plum colored coat on and Claude enters the room.

"You're up early," Claude says calmly.

"Shut up," I say, not wanting to hear him talk.

"It appears to me that you're going on a small trip," Claude muses, "However, I am curious as to where you're going."

I tense up, afraid of what he might do if he learned I was going to see Ciel.

"Whatever the case," Claude continues, "I do hope you'll have fun. I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

Claude leaves and I sit down on the edge of my bed. He's acting too calm about this, before if I ever tried leaving without him there was usually an argument. But his indifference, it's terrifying.

"Highness," Hannah says, entering the doorway, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I say, "Let's go."

Hannah leads me out of the manor and to the carriage. As we depart, Claude's actions last night haunt me. What does he plan to do to me when I get back?

Ciel's POV

Alois arrives around the time for afternoon tea. Me and Sebastian go to greet him. It's no surprise to see Hannah with him, as far as I'm aware she's the only one Alois has trusted enough to know about our relationship.

"Hey Alleycat," I say when Alois comes out of the carriage. I waste no time in pulling him close and kissing his soft lips. He returns the kiss, but he seems to be distracted.

"Something bothering you baby?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"It's nothing," he says, "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

He's hiding something, it's as if he's scared of something, but what?

"Well, Sebastian just finished preparing the tea," I say, changing the subject, "Would you like some?"

"No thanks Ciel," he says quietly, "Is it alright if I retire for a while? I'm really tired."

"Sure," I tell him confusedly, "Sebastian will lead you to your room."

"Thank you," he says, "I'll see you sometime tonight."

Sebastian leads Ciel into the manor and Hannah starts to unload the carriage. What the hell just happened? Alois is acting really weird, but I'm not gonna pressure him into telling me.

"Hey Hannah," I say and she comes over to me.

"What is it Lord Phantomhive?" she asks me.

"Did something happen to Alois after I left?" I ask her.

"Not that I know of," she tells me, "Claude did come back yesterday."

"He did?" That definitely caught my attention.

"Yes, it was strange too, he appeared as if he never left in the first place. He went straight to wake Alois and I thought nothing of it. It's like any normal morning. So I went to the kitchen to make breakfast and the stove exploded. The fire was too large for me and the triplets to handle so I went to find Claude. He was-"

Hannah stops talking and turns her head to the side. She's hiding something.

"I'm sorry," she tells me, "But my lord would be most displeased if I say anything more."

"It's fine," I tell annoyedly. It really isn't, but she's just doing her job, I can't blame her for that, "I'll talk to Alois when he wakes up."

Hannah gives me a slight bow and continues unloading the carriage. I walk into the house and start to walk down the hall. As I pass Alois' room, I hear crying. I stop and knock lightly on the door.

"Alois," I say, "Are you ok?"

After I get no answer I open the door and see Alois leaning over the edge of the bed with a knife in one hand, blood running off his other wrist.

"What're you doing?!" I yell as I run over and knock the knife out of his hand.

"Nothing," he says numbly. What happened to him?

"This isn't nothing," I say as I pull a strip of fabric off of my jacket and press it against the wound on his wrist. The dark green fabric becomes saturated with blood and I begin to see the bruises on his wrist.

"What happened?" I ask him and he turns away.

"I just wanted it to end!" he cries, leaning into me, "I want him to stop!"

"Who?" I demand, "Alois, who did this to you?"

"I told him to stop, but he wouldn't. He kept saying I had to learn who I belonged to. The only reason he stopped last night was because of the kitchen explosion!"

That's when everything adds up. Hannah didn't want to tell me what Claude was intending to do because she wanted to protect Alois' pride.

"Alois, that's enough," I tell him softly, "You're safe now. You're not going back there again."

"But, Orphan-" he begins and I stop him.

"I'll have Hannah go get him," I tell Alois, "But I'm not letting you go back just so someone can hurt you."

Alois starts to cry again and he wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"You're always welcome Alois," I tell him, "I love you and I will do anything to protect you."

I hold Alois as he cries and sigh. How can that bastard be so cruel as to put Alois through more pain?


	20. Chapter 20

Ciel's POV

After a while, Alois stops crying and falls asleep in my arms. I lay him down gently on the bed and press a light kiss against his forehead.

"I'll be back soon," I whisper to him before walking away from the bed and out of the room. I walk around the manor in search of Hannah. Eventually, I find her in the kitchen with Sebastian.

"Hannah," I say, "A word please."

She excuses herself from her conversation with Sebastian and comes over to me.

"What is it Lord Phantomhive?" she asks.

"I would like to make a request from you," I tell her.

"Very well then," she answers, "What is your request?"

"I need you to go to the Trancy Manor and get Orphan. Alois will not be returning there for some time and doesn't want to be away from his cat for so long."

"Yes, Lord Phantomhive."

"Normally I'd send Sebastian, but it'd be quite difficult for him to get into the house, whereas your status there can get you in and out without being noticed."

"I understand, I'll go immediately."

"Thank you Hannah."

Hannah bows and leaves to fulfill my request. I turn to head back to Alois but Sebastian stops me.

"I take it Lord Trancy will be joining us as a permanent guest?" he asks.

"Yes," I tell him, "I won't allow him to return to such a place again."

"I understand my young lord," Sebastian says before walking away. I leave the kitchen to return to Alois' room. Leaving him alone in such a state worries me greatly.

Alois' POV

My eyelids flutter open and I notice that I'm lying on the bed. I cast a worried glance around the room and notice Ciel isn't here.

"Ciel?" I call out. My skins starts crawling and I can't escape the feeling I'm being watched. Is he here? Panic starts to set in and the feeling of being spied on gets stronger. Did Claude come here? Is he gonna finish what he started? The door starts to open and I feel relief wash over me as Ciel enters the room.

"Ciel!' I yell as I throw myself on him. Thank god it was Ciel, if it was Claude-. I stop the thought there, I don't want to think about what would've happened if it was Claude.

"I'm here Alois," Ciel says calmly, wrapping his arms around me, "I'm sorry I left, but I needed to take care of something."

"I'm just happy it was you," I say to him, "If it was him, if it was Claude he would've hurt me more."

"He won't hurt you while you're here," Ciel assures me, "Sebastian won't, no I won't let that happen."

Ciel holds me as I cry for a few minutes, I still feel like I'm being watched, like something's waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Ciel," I say through my tears. Ciel tilts my head up so I'm looking into his eyes.

"What is it, Alois?"

"Take me," I say and shock crosses Ciel's face.

"Alois, are you certain?' he asks, "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You won't be," I say a little harshly, "Please Ciel, I want you, I need to feel you inside me again."

"If it's what you want," Ciel says uncertainly before pressing his mouth on mine. Even now, at my darkest time Ciel's kiss has the warming power to comfort me. His tongue dances with mine as he pulls the buttons on my shirt free. My hands pull Ciel's shirt over his head, not wanting to waste time with the buttons. Ciel pulls away from me long enough to get his shirt off and reclaims my mouth. He gets the buttons on my shirt free and pulls it off of me. I lay back on the bed and open my legs. Ciel settles between them and grinds his hips into mine.

"Uh," I gasp out, that felt amazing. Ciel takes the hint and repeats his action with a bit more power. I cry out in pleasure again and Ciel moves his mouth to my neck. He grazes the spot where my neck meets my shoulder with his teeth, then sucks on the spot as he pulls my shorts off. Another cry of pleasure escapes me as his tongue rasps over the abused skin and I pull his shorts off clumsily. The familiar feeling of him pressed against my entrance causes me to push Ciel away.

"Have you changed your mind?" he asks worriedly.

"Of course not," I tell him, "But I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"Say you love me," I plead, "Please say it again."

"I love you," he whispers to me and I feel Ciel enter me. It doesn't hurt like last time, a pleasurable burning sensation takes the place of pain as Ciel fully buries himself inside me. He starts a slow, steady pace of thrusting into me, much to my annoyance.

"Don't be so gentle," I tell him, "Be rougher. I want you to be as rough with me as you possibly can."

Uncertainty clouds Ciel's eyes, but he complies with my wish. He starts to thrust into me mercilessly, hard and fast, leaving me gasping for breath as he empties my lungs with every stroke.

"Yes, Ciel, Like that," I gasp out in pleasure. The silk sheets run through my fingers as I find myself grasping onto the bed sheets, the pleasure is to much to handle, "Ciel, I want more. I want everything you can give me."

Ciel gets even more violent than before and after a few minutes we release at the same time. Ciel catches my mouth one more time as he pulls out of me. I roll over on my side and Ciel lays beside me with an arm thrown around my waist.

"Thank you Ciel," I whisper.

"For what?' he asks me.

"For everything," I say, "For actually caring about me. I love you."

"I love you too."

I fall asleep with no problem knowing Ciel is there with me. I can't help but feel safe when he's near me, He's definitely my guardian angel.


	21. Chapter 21

Ciel's POV

I wake up and realize I fell asleep with Alois. Looking out the window I can see that night has fallen, moonlight is flooding into the room. I move away from Alois' sleeping form and pull my shorts back on. I wonder if Hannah's back with Orphan yet? Stopping by the bedside, I lightly press my lips on Alois'. He recoils slightly and his sapphire eyes flutter open.

"Sorry," I whisper to him, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," he says softly, looking me up and down, "Where are you going?"

"Not far," I assure him, "I'm just going to see if Hannah's back with Orphan. I'll be back very soon, I promise."

"Oh, ok," Alois says softly.

"If you want, I can just stay here with you," I tell him, "I can just call Sebastian and have him report in."

"No, go ahead. I'll be ok for a few minutes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, just don't leave me be for too long."

"I won't, I promise."

I leave the room and walk down to the kitchen. Might as well bring a snack up for me and Alois, maybe something with chocolate. I run into Sebastian near the door.

"Sebastian," I say, "Has Hannah returned yet?"

"She hasn't," he replies, "It's a curious thing really. She should've been back by now."

"Go find her," I tell Sebastian. She must've run into trouble.

"Are you sure my Lord?"

"Yes. Bring her and Orphan here. That's an order Sebastian."

"Yes, my young master."

Sebastian disappears and I continue to the kitchen. I find a chocolate cake on the counter, that'll be perfect. Suddenly I get an ominous feeling, it's as if I'm being watched. I dismiss the feeling and turn around to see Claude standing in the doorway.

"What the hell?" I say, "You have a lot of nerve coming here."

"Is that so?" Claude muses, "Well, if you just stayed out of things, I wouldn't be here."

"What are you talking about?" I demand.

"It's amazing what dying makes people say," Claude explains, "The triplets caught Hannah trying to sneak out of the manor with Alois' wretched cat. It seems Alois doesn't plan on returning for some time, if at all. There was a lot of blood and screaming, but I eventually got what I needed to know out of her."

"And what would that be?"

"That Alois loves you, which makes no sense to me whatsoever. You're nothing more than a brat. But then I realized that he started acting out after he met you, I have to teach him a lesson somehow."

Claude's eyes turn from green to red, and I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. That's the last thing I remember before everything goes black.

Alois' POV

Ciel's been gone a long time, I'm starting to get worried. No, he's fine, Sebastian's here. Claude can't hurt him as long as Sebastian's around to protect him. I feel myself start to relax, I'm finally getting a sense of security from this place.

"You seem to have let your guard down a lot. How disappointing."

I see Claude step out of the shadows and approaches me on the bed.

"Claude," I say, "No, you can't be here. Sebastian would've stopped you."

"But Sebastian isn't here," Claude says climbing on the bed, "Ciel told him to go find Hannah."

"Hannah? What did you do to her?"

"She's alive, but definitely not by much."

Claude runs a hand over my skin, and I jump. The gentleness of his touch makes me uneasy.

"Stop it," I tell him, "Just leave me alone."

To my surprise, Claude stops and pulls aways from me. What the hell?

"Very well then," he says as he walks to the door, "Looks like I'm gonna have to pay Lord Phantomhive a visit."

"Wait, Ciel?" I shout, "What have you done to him?!"

"As of now, nothing," Claude tells me, "But if you aren't willing to comply, I suppose I'll have to take my anger out on him."

"Wait, don't," I say, "What exactly do you want?"

"Simply, I want you. However it won't be as much fun if I have to force you into anything. I'd like to see your spirit break as I take you. And what better way than to force you into disloyalty in order to save the one you love?"

"If I do this, I mean, sleep with you, you'll let Ciel go?"

"I suppose, but if you don't. If you resist in any way. Ciel will be the one who pays the price. I'm being fairly generous, but my generosity will only last so long so you must make your decision quickly."

Tears start to well up in my eyes, the only way for me to save Ciel is to hurt him. Why the hell does Claude insist on doing this to me?!

"Well, what's your decision, your Highness?"


	22. Chapter 22

Alois' POV

"Well, what's your decision your Highness?"

I look at Claude, he's so calm, despite what he's asking me to do. Damn him, I can't just tell him no, Ciel will be hurt, or even killed.

"Ok," I say, fear spreading throughout my body, "I'll do whatever you want. Just, don't hurt Ciel."

Claude smiles and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Come here," he says, reaching his hand out to me. I shakily take it and he pulls me onto him. I avert my eyes from his as he runs a hand over my chest, not able to face him. I feel like such a whore. Claude pulls my gaze back to him.

"Don't look away," he growls.

"Sorry," I choke out through my tears, not wanting to anger him.

"Hm, it's fine," he says pulling me closer to him, the fabric of his jacket brushing against my skin, "Seeing you act so shy is a bit of a turn on."

"Oh, ok," I say softly, unsure of how to react.

Claude puts his hands between us and pulls the buttons on his jacket and shirt free. He pulls the articles of clothing off and throws them on the floor. An idea crosses my mind, maybe if I just get him off, he'll leave me and Ciel alone. It's a long shot, but it's not like he's gonna leave me alone until he's done and god only knows how he'll react, but I'm willing to try anything. I press a kiss on Claude's mouth and start to fumble with the button on his pants. Claude pulls away and puts a hand on mine.

"This is a surprise," he says lightly, "What's gotten into you?"

"I just want you," I lie, pretending to I'm talking to Ciel. I just want to get this over with, "Please let me pleasure you."

"As you wish," Claude says, moving his hand away and I get the button on his pants open. I trail his neck and down his chest with kisses, sinking to my knees as I move lower on his body. I pull his pants down and run my tongue up his length. Claude's breath hitches and he runs his fingers through my hair. I close my eyes to fight my tears as I take the tip of his shaft into my mouth. Claude's hips buck and he forces himself down my throat. I gag a bit, but suppress the reflex as I move up and down his length, sucking as hard as I can. After a few minutes at this pace I feel Claude release, his hot seed filling my mouth. I swallow everything and pull away from him. I don't think I'm gonna be able to face Ciel after this. Claude pulls me off the ground and back onto his lap.

"Don't think it's gonna be that easy," he says, "You haven't learned anything."

Claude changes his position and I find myself laying on the bed with Claude on top of me. He presses himself against my entrance and roughly forces himself into me. My body tries to pull away, but Claude holds me still. He's not careful or gentle like Ciel, he's rough, careless and just like the old man. He wastes no time in setting a violent pace of ramming into me. The tears I've been trying so hard to hold back start to run down my face. The feeling of Claude inside me disgusts me, it makes me want to vomit. Claude starts to get rougher, and out of shock and pain I push up on his shoulders in an effort to force him away from me. He pushes my arms over my head and holds them there with an iron grip.

"Just sit still," he growls at me, "It'll be over soon enough."

Claude's eyes turn red, a sign that his demon instincts have taken over. He starts to use more strength in his thrusts. It's painful, as if I'm gonna split in two, I bite my lip to keep the cries of pain from escaping. He keeps this painful pace steady, and after what feels like an eternity of misery, I feel him release inside me, his seed scorching against my insides.

"You live up to my expectations, your Highness," Claude whispers to me as he pulls out.

"T..thank you," I say weakly, just wanting him to leave, "Now you're gonna leave me and Ciel alone, right?"

Claude runs a hand on my stomach and smiles. A sharp pain cuts through me as Claude presses his hand deep into my body, blood welling up from the wound. Claude pulls his hand out of the wound and licks the blood from his fingers.

"Don't worry your Highness, that wound won't kill you for a few hours," Claude says as he pulls his clothes back on, "I'll be back well before then."

"Back?" I say in shock, "What do you mean? You said you'd leave us alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Claude says, "You see, you are mine, you were supposed to make Ciel yours so Sebastian can't have him then give me your soul in exchange as per our contract. However as long as you love Ciel, you won't do so. So I'm going to take him out of the equation."

"But you promised!"

"I'm a demon, it's what we do."

Claude walks out of the room, no doubt to where he's keeping Ciel and I try to follow him. Pain overwhelms me and I collapse on the bed, staining the sheets crimson red. It hurts so much to move, but I have to fight it. I have to save Ciel. Gritting my teeth, I force myself to sit up and pull my shorts on. I shrug my shirt on my shoulders but can't get my fingers to work well enough to button it so I abandon the task and leave the room. I fight tears with every step, but the pain I'm in isn't gonna slow me down. I'm gonna save Ciel, I have to. If I can't, I don't think I'd be able to go on living.


	23. Chapter 23

Ciel's POV

I open my eyes and feel a dull ache in the back of my head. Looking around, I notice that I'm in my bedroom; he must of brought me here. Claude appeared, and knocked me out. Why did he come here? He must've come for Alois, and I was unconscious, unable to protect him. I try to get up but realize that my hands are tied to the bedpost, I'm completely defenseless.

"My apologies for being so rough Lord Phantomhive," a voice says and I turn to see Claude standing across the room.

"You," I say, rage biting into me. I activate the contract seal, "Sebastian, get here-"

I'm cut off by Claude putting a gloved hand over my mouth.

"Pardon me," he says softly, "But I'm not done here. And I'd hate for your butler to come and make things difficult."

"I assume you came for Alois," I say, changing the subject. Trying to call Sebastian is useless, Claude will just keep covering my mouth so I can't give him any orders.

"I've already paid him a visit," Claude tells me calmly, "Now I want to talk to you."

"What did you do to Alois?!" I yell, "You better not of hurt him!"

"He's alive, but barely."

"You son of a bitch!"

"I needed to slow him down somehow. It would be unfortunate if he stumbled across his lover's dead body."

"What?"

"I've decided in order to get Alois to return with me, something had to be done. But killing you isn't enough, no. I broke his spirit. I told him that if he didn't do what I said, I'd simply kill you. Alois really cares about you, he cried as I took him. And I wasn't gentle either. I wonder if he'll ever be able to work up the courage to tell you what I did to him."

"Shut up."  
"He was pretty upset to learn that I never intended to spare your life. But he shouldn't be surprised, I am a demon after all."

"You son of a bitch! How could you do this to someone you're supposed to serve faithfully. You may be a demon, but you're also a butler!"

"I don't really care for the position, too be honest. I only care about making sure Alois fulfills his wish fastest so I take his soul."

"Demon or not, you still have a duty to ensure your master is unharmed! I'm sure Sebastian feels the same way, that he doesn't want to be serving me but he does. Because it's part of the contract he makes sure I'm safe and follows my orders. Whereas you're the one that keeps hurting Alois."

"I've grown tired of this conversation."

Claude pulls some gold plated knives from inside his jacket, "Any last words?"

Alois' POV

After a while of searching, I find my way to Ciel's room. I immediately recognize Claude's voice coming from behind the door. Ciel has to be in there with him, I just know it. I reach to open the door and dizziness clouds my brain. Putting my hand out, I steady myself on the wall. Claude miscalculated, I'm losing blood a lot faster than anticipated. At this rate, I'll-. I stop myself there, I can't die, not until I make sure Ciel's safe. I toss the door open, and see Claude standing not far from Ciel, gold plated knives glittering in his hand. He draws his hand back and I muster what's left of my strength and jump between them. I feel several of the knives dig deep into me and I fall to the ground.

"Alois!" I hear Ciel shout, "No!"


	24. Chapter 24

Ciel's POV

Claude adjusts his glasses and sighs at Alois' defensive action.

"I'm surprised you could make it here with that kind of injury," he says, "However there isn't anything you can do. Ciel is going to die, and you will be mine and mine alone."

"That's quite enough Claude," a familiar voice says and I see Sebastian enter the room with Orphan in his arms.

"You got here faster than expected," Claude muses, "Tell me, what did you find at the Trancy manor."

"It seems I was too late to save Hannah," Sebastian says placing Orphan on the bed, "I arrived in time to hear her final words. She told me to get back with Lord Trancy's cat, because both our young masters are in grave danger. The triplets gave me the cat and I left."

"Sebastian, kill him," I yell, "That's an order!"

"Yes my young lord," he says as he runs at Claude. He deflects Sebastian's attack, and attempts to land a blow of his own. Alois stirs on the ground and I divert my attention from the fight to him.

"Alois," I say, "just sit still. Claude will be dead soon, you don't have to be afraid anymore!"

Alois doesn't listen, he forces himself from the ground and makes his way over to me. He pulls the restraints on my wrists free and collapses on me.

"I'm sorry Ciel," he whispers, "I slept with Claude. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be," I say placing a hand on his back, "You were just trying to protect me. If the situation was reversed I would've done the same thing to save you."

"I feel like such a whore," he cries, "The way he touched me, it was just like the old man used to do."

"It's ok, Alois, you don't have to relive it."

Alois starts coughing and blood starts to trickle out the side of his mouth. He's running out of time.

"Sebastian, hurry up!" I order. A sickening crack and the sound of tearing flesh pulls my attention to the fight as Sebastian tears Claude's head from his shoulders. Claude's body falls and Sebastian tosses his head aside as he approaches me.

"It is done, my young lord," Sebastian says.

"Did you hear that Alleycat?" I say with a smile, "Claude's dead, he can't hurt you anymore."

Alois doesn't respond, and my heart starts racing.

"Alois?" I say. Orphan jumps off the bed and nudges Alois' face with his head.

"Meow?" the small cat mews. Tears start to well up in my eyes.

"C'mon Alois," I plead, "Open your eyes."

"Young master," Sebastian says softly, "I think we may be too late."

The tears I've been fighting rise up and start to pour down my face. We can't be too late, he has to still be alive.

"Alois, please wake up," I cry quietly, "You can't be dead, you just can't be."

"Meow!" Orphan cries out and starts to prod Alois' face with his paw. There's no reaction from Alois', confirming my fears.

"I'm sorry Alois," I choke out, "I failed you. I promised you I'd keep you safe, and I failed to uphold that promise."

I pick up Orphan and turn to walk out of the room.

"Sebastian," I say hoarsely, "Clean his body up and give him a proper burial. Once that's taken care of come find me. I have to talk to you about our contract."

"Yes, my young master," Sebastian says and I leave. I walk to Alois' room with Orphan, who's meowing in protest at being taken away from Alois.

"Shh," I say, stroking the petite cat's black and white fur, "Everything's gonna be ok. You'll be taken care of, I promise. It's what Alois would've wanted.


	25. Chapter 25

Ciel's POV

I lay on the bed in Alois' room with Orphan. The small cat finally calmed down, and is now laying next to me. I run my fingers through the cat's soft fur and sigh. He's probably just as heartbroken as I am. Alois saved him from what would have been certain death, of course he'd be upset too. As for me, I feel like my heart's been ripped apart and my blood's been replaced with knives. It's as if I'm being ripped apart from the inside. I stopped crying, but that's probably because I've run out of tears. The door creaks open and Sebastian walks in.

"Has Alois been taken care of?" I ask and Sebastian nods.

"Yes, my lord," he replies, "I buried him in the garden, near the blood roses."

"Thank you," I say, "He'll be surrounded by the flowers him and his brother fancied so much for eternity."

"I'm glad that pleases you. Sebastian you have served me well since we met, and I think it's time I reward you for your efforts."

"What are you getting at, sir?"

"I've decided to abandon my revenge, by doing so, you immediately gain the right to take my soul as per the contract."

"Are you certain?"

"Will taking my soul kill me?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then, yes, I'm certain."

"My lord, please think this through. Without a soul you won't go to heaven or hell. You'll be surrounded in darkness for eternity, is that what you really want?'

"I don't care, but I don't want to be alive without Alois."

"You care so deeply for him, it's astounding. Very well, however for not fulfilling your original wish, I will leave a small piece of your soul intact. So that you may meet Alois again in the afterlife."

"I appreciate the gesture Sebastian, and one more thing."

"Anything."

"See to Orphan's care afterwards. I don't want him to end up back on the streets, he'll never survive out there."

"Of course sir, I'd never abandon a cat."

Of course he wouldn't, I guess his obsession with cats has paid off.

"Are you ready, my young Lord?"

"Yes, please just get it over with quickly."

Sebastian moves close to me and presses his lips against mine in what would appear to be a kiss. I close my eyes and wince as pain shoots through me. It feels like I'm being torn apart from the inside, like someone is taking a dull knife and just skinning me on the inside. It hurts, it hurts so much, but not nearly as much as losing Alois hurts. The pain slowly ebbs away and Sebastian pulls away from me. I realize I'm still alive and glare at him.

"What is the meaning of this," I demand, "Why am I still alive?!"

"Because I did not take your entire soul, it won't kill you I'm afraid. You'll have to deal with that task yourself."

Sebastian takes Orphan of the bed and looks back at me.

"It's been a pleasure serving you Lord Phantomhive," he says as he leaves the room. I try to stand up and dizziness overtakes me. Shit, I ignore the feeling and pick my discarded jacket up off the floor and pull my gun out from the pocket. I learned a long time ago that it's better to be safe than sorry so I always keep a gun hidden for protection. Who would've guessed that now I'd be using it to end my life instead of save it. I put the barrel of the gun against my temple and close my eyes.

"I'm coming Alois," I whisper. I pull the trigger and pull sharp pain, followed by nothing.


	26. Epilogue

Ciel's POV

I wake up and find myself in a field completely surrounded by blood roses. Where the hell am I?

"Ciel, what did you do?"

I turn and see Alois running towards me, his blue eyes shining with happiness. I run to him and pull him close to me.

"I couldn't bear to be away from you, it hurt too much," I tell him.

"So you killed yourself," Alois says in shock, "Ciel, what were you thinking? I could've waited longer to see you again."

"I wasn't thinking," I admit, "Not about anything other than you. I can't live without you, so I died so that I could see you again."

I claim Alois' lips with mine, he still tastes as sweet as ever. I pull him close as our tongues dance, we can be together now, forever. Nothing can come between us here. Alois pulls away from me and smiles.

"Ciel, come with me," he says, "There's someone here I want you to meet."

He takes my hand and brings me to the edge of the flower field near a river to where a little boy with red hair and brown eyes is skipping stones.

"Luka," Alois calls, "Come here for a second."

The little boy runs over to us and smiles, "What is it big brother?"

"I want you to meet Ciel. He's very special to me."

"Ciel?" he says and turns to me, "I'm Luka, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Luka," I say warmly.

"Big brother," Luka asks Alois, "Is Ciel gonna stay here with us?"

"Yes he is Luka," Alois says casting a glance my way, "I wouldn't want things any other way."

"Yay!" Luka yells, "Big brother finally found his prince!"

"What?" Alois says, turning red, "Luka, why don't you go skip stones a little longer? Ciel and I will be over shortly."

"Yes your Highness," Luka says playfully, "Talk to you later Prince Ciel!"

Luka runs off and Alois looks at me with embarrassment in his eyes.

"Sorry Ciel," Alois says, "Luka started calling me your Highness shortly before he died. I told him one day a prince or princess would come and make us feel good. But you know, I think he's right. You were the prince that came, the knight in shining armor that saved me from my suffering."

"But I wasn't able to protect you," I say, "I'm sorry, Alois. I didn't want Claude to ever hurt you, but he still managed to. I failed you."

"But you didn't fail me. How were you supposed to know Claude was gonna show up?"

"I shouldn't have sent Sebastian out. I should've waited until morning."

"Ciel, you just wanted to get Orphan to me. I don't blame you for what happened. So you shouldn't blame yourself either. And now we have all of eternity to be together. We can spend days together as a family. Just you, me and Luka, and at night, the two of us can be alone together."

"And by alone, you mean.."

"Whatever you want it to mean, baby," Alois says playfully, "This is paradise. And all of us can be happy here forever."

"All I want is for you to be happy," I say, and Alois smiles. I catch his lips again and pull him close. He's all I ever wanted, and now I can be happy with him forever.


End file.
